Saiyans
by Dark Angel Sephiroth
Summary: The Saiyans' Stories


Finally I write another fanfic and I chose to do a documentary of sorts on none other than the barabaric race we all know and love as the 'Saiyans'. 

SAIYANS ****

**In the beginning they were nothing. Just another barbaric race on a planet infested by other beings just as stupid. They were mostly stupid however brawny. They were annoyingly vicious and territorial. It would be every Saiyan for itself. Through time they banded together in clans and later into a single race. Together they were stronger. Together they took down many other stupid barbaric races on the planet who hadn't thought to band together. Unfortunately their intellect had barely risen over the many years. They would attack anything that made them uncomfortable like a band of enraged morons. The Tai-jin oversaw the Saiyans and their stupidity. It didn't bother them much, they still had the superior technology and the Saiyans had only their brawn. It came to no surprise when the Saiyans attacked them. It came to no surprise to the Tai-jin when the Saiyans were wasted away easily as quickly as they came. But the Saiyans were spreading fast and for every Saiyan that was slaughtered two more replaced them. The Saiyans despite being annoyingly primitive had swept the planet from under the feet of the Tai-jin. What should've been a single battle turned into a long war lasting dozens of decades. **

**As the Saiyans continued to fight they grew smarter and more resourceful than ever and finally banded together on one region of the planet as a whole and rushed the Tai-jin in one cold handed sweep expecting it to end the Tai-jin's power over the planet and the land but the Tai-jin had been underestimated. They took the machines and weapons from the core of their civilization and anihilated the Saiyans with incredible ease. Yet the Saiyans kept fighting and fighting but they were losing miserably. At least three quarters of the race were gone before a natural phenomenon occurred. Their single moon, which was usually hidden behind the planet Zeophor appeared and shined on the weary faces of the surviving Saiyans. An incredible power rushed through the Saiyans and they grew into gigantic, hideous monsters who wasted away at the Tai-jin that whole day. In the following aftermath the Tai-jin were completely extinct, their civilization pulverized. **

**Few Saiyans were left but those who were found each other and assembled. Carefully they dug through the cores of the Tai-jin cities to find factories full of incredible machines and weapons. The Saiyans were able to adapt easily and learned the use of these new tools fairly quickly. The planet where they had fought the Tai-jin was completely wasted and dying as they learned the use of the Tai-jin technology. They escaped the planet and came to at least 7 other planets using the technology. They finally settled on a remote planet named Tsufuru. In their primitive language, the word Vegeta referred to strength. They decided to name their planet and its king after the word. The king was just as stupid as the other Saiyans. He would normally be a blood thirsty dicator who would lead the Saiyan race to any random planet and they would conquer it with ease. **

**When Vegeta died a new Vegeta was appointed. The Saiyans would swear their loyalty to the bearer of the crown and were too ignorant or controlled to revolt. A Vegeta would usually live to at least 50 Saiyan years. The exception was Vegeta XXVII. He sensed incredible power in a warrior named Brol. Brol had incredible rage built inside him and was more defiant than most Saiyans would ever dare be. Vegeta grew tired of the Saiyans disobedience and decided it was time to end his life. The Saiyan was sent to their old homeworld of Tai-jin where he was bombarded by an entire Saiyan army. Brol was far too weak too take on that many Saiyans. He escaped to the ruins of the Tai-jin. He was the first Saiyan to think to create a huge ball of light and shine it in the sky to be used as a full moon. He then realized even if he could create such a ball without being caught the entire Saiyan army would transform as well. He ran like a frightened kitten through the streets of the dying planet Tai-sei. Everywhere he turned there was some old sign of furious battle. In the distance there was demolished buildings and huge craters in the ground where the Saiyan beasts had stepped. There was shattered armor and pieces of Saiyan tails scattered this way and that. And far too often there would be a skeleton or a severed head of a Tai-jin. Their red eyes piercing into his hardened battle skin. Occasionally a Saiyan of the gargantuan army that was sent after him would see him. Brol would quickly and painlessly eliminate them. **

**After days of running from the army and killing them off one by one the army banded together into a single search party force so killing one of them would let all the others see him and he would be finished. Brol had stumbled into an old Tai-jin factory in his desperate run. He saw there the same kind of space pods on Planet Vegeta. Brol knew if he could steer one away from the planet he could find some remote world somewhere else. Possibly start an empire and get revenge on King Vegeta for persecuting him. With familiar ease he climbed into the pod and started it up. He'd have to make this quick but successful. There was no point in trying to get away unnoticed, as stupid as Saiyans were they had incredible senses and could hear his pod start from miles away. In fact they were probably storming the factory after him. **

**Brol said a finally prayer to the Saiyan god and then took off in his pod into the dying sky of Tai-sei. He sweeped in and out of the clouds off billowing smoke. He saw other Saiyans climb into their pods but they would never catch him in time. He was free from the horrible barbaric race, which had diminished him for so long. He suddenly froze in absolute horror. It seemed impossible it could've happened but it was true. Somehow his pod had been caught by a ki blast. The ships exterior melted away and he lost his thrust. The ship came hurtling down to the ground with the Saiyan along with it. **

**The events that happened when Brol's ship crashed into the surface of the planet were pieced together from rumors. They say Brol was close to death when he crashed and thus was easily captured. When he awakened he found himself strapped onto an old Tai-jin factory in the middle of nowhere surrounded by an army full of blood-thirsty Saiyans and the Vegeta of that generation. He was then mercilessly beaten and torn apart by the King until he didn't have enough power in him to light a candle. Brol knew there was only one way out of his situation and it didn't include his leaving alive. The planet Tai-sei was so beaten up and battered that a single Saiyan beast could crush it by stepping on it too much. That would trigger it to explode and thus remove all life from the face of the planet and if it didn't the Saiyan beasts wouldn't survive in space as it is. Brol suddenly summoned every ounce of rage he had from the core of his body. Every blow a fellow Saiyan or enemy had ever dealt him. Every humiliating thing he had ever been forced to do. Every failure he had endured. Every Condescending word that had ever been thrown at him. **

**Legend has it that he summoned rage from the very core of all Saiyans in an attempt to create a ki blast that he could throw into the sky which would cause the other Saiyans to transform into the huge, hideous beasts they became. As weak as Brol was he summoned an incredible force, which the Vegeta had been so afraid of. One moment there stood a weary tattered Saiyan on his knees and the next stood a golden-haired warrior with incredible power. Legend has it the Saiyans all stuttered back in amazement. The warrior who had come was rumored to have hair made of fire and eyes made of ice. He was rumored to be able to destroy an entire planet in his mighty fist. The bright aura of the Super Saiyan triggered the Saiyans to transform into Oozaru but to the astonishment of everyone in the universe the Super Saiyan smiled. **

**He was barely the size of a flea compared to the rhinos but he smiled. He then rose up into the air and with incredible speed wasted away the Oozaru. Beast after beast went after him with all their incredible might and the Super Warrior would easily dispatch of them. Legend has it that the Super Saiyan destroyed half of Vegeta's royal army and the king himself before the power began to over whelm him. He then kneeled on a single knee and let loose even more of the rage he had kept inside for so long. In the fury a giant Oozaru with golden fur arose even more powerful than the Super Saiyan was. The monster began mercilessly slaughtering the remaining Saiyans before he could no longer control the power. Legend has it that the incredible power ate the Saiyan alive and the planet as well. The Super Saiyan Oozaru imploded on itself that day but he was never forgotten. The entire royal army of Vegeta, himself and his most trusted bodyguards went after the Saiyan. None of them ever saw Planet Vegeta again. **

**A new Vegeta was appointed and the legend of the Super Saiyan was passed down as just a folktale. It took the Saiyan race 5 generations to rebuild their glorious army and then they set off to continue their mad quest for power. Vegeta XXXIII led his army to the outskirts of the system in which their planet revolved in and beyond. He conquered at least 50 worlds during his reign. He was remembered to the Saiyans as Drata Vegeta or The God of Strength in their native tongue. He went down in history as the greatest Vegeta who ever lived. At the end of his reign there was not a single planet in the galaxy whom did not know of the Saiyans. They were feared throughout the galaxy. **

**During the reign of VegetaXXXIV a new and powerful being came to Planet Vegeta. They called him Murasa or Frieza though his real name is unknown. He cut a deal to help the Saiyans in their conquest. Saiyans, being the stupid beings that they were, happily accepted and were easily manipulated by Frieza. In the generations that followed Frieza's arrival much more glory was brought to the Saiyan Empire. Frieza established himself as the commander of the Saiyans and appointed the Vegeta as his dog but the Saiyans thought the Vegeta was second in command. **

**Frieza was as blood-thirsty as any Saiyan which is why the Saiyans liked him so much. They were too stupid or proud to recognize what was going on. Like they had done to the Tai-jin Frieza was slowly wrapping around them and nipping off little bts until he had full control over the Saiyan army. In his honor the Saiyans chose to name their planets Frieza Planet and the number in the order that it was conquered along with the other planets. Planet Vegeta remained Planet Vegeta however. Frieza knew it would make the foolish Saiyans feel more secure and like they could still do things and were not under Frieza's control. **

**Frieza also found the source of their power: numbers. The Oozaru were very powerful but a lone one couldn't dream of destroying the planet. Together they conquered. Together they had overpowered the Tai-jin so long ago. Together they would be his greatest accomplishment. He led the Saiyans through planet after planet and they would mercilessly wipe out all living things in their Oozaru. Frieza started a galactic business in which he called Planet Auctions. He would send the Saiyans to a planet and they would rid it of all life, then Frieza would sell the Planet to the highest bidder. Through this he became the richest and most powerful being in the universe. His father and brother cashed in on his power but went off to separate corners of the galaxy hoping to start their own empires. **

**Over the years the Saiyans grew smarter and less primitive. They adapted to their surroundings more and started caste systems within themselves. There were 3 classes of Warrior Saiyans plus the Royal Supreme Class. Third Class, for lowly beings with little power. Second Class, for the Saiyans that were somewhat powerful and would stay ahead of the Saiyan army and kill as many troops as they could before the opponents got through to the actual army. And First Class for the members of the Saiyan army who had great power and good control over their Oozaru forms. Then the Royal Supreme Class included the Vegeta and his royal bodyguards and warriors. The rest of the beings were Saiyan women who were usually whores and meant only to serve the Saiyan males and then die when they would give birth to new Saiyans. The Saiyans had formed a primitive civilization already but were far from an advanced race. As their numbers grew the Vegeta decided to have tournaments of strength for the warriors to do two things. One, to make them more powerful by fighting each other and two, to keep their anticipation on fighting so there was no revolts or riots. Whoever won the Saiyan Butoden would be rewarded royal Saiyan armor and one of the kingdom's finest women. **

**Vegeta decided to keep the civilization simple by creating a fighting school in the center of the city near the Saiyan palace so the warriors would grow many times stronger and so they would feel more comfortable around Royal Saiyans and would perhaps be friendly with them. Saiyan society was one big lie after another. The regular Saiyans thoguth no one was pulling nay strings. Vegetas thought they were pulling the strings and Frieza was really pulling the strings. **

**Saiyan society began to crumble and fall upon itself. There was too much confusion and they began to have fights in the streets and would destroy the cities and other Saiyans. There began to be prostitution, illegal weapons and refugees who were attempting to escape. Other empires and races saw this and began battering the Saiyans and Frieza's empire. Frieza had to act fast, he soon spread his troops through the Planet Vegeta and took total control of the Saiyans. He was their absolute master now and together he pulled the race back up onto its feet and returned to the attacking races with a vengeance. That was the bloodiest Saiyan war ever. They call it Pordana ta Drata or The Trembling Gods. Saiyans and other races died alike in this gruesome. Frieza's troops died trying to keep them the Saiyans together and the Saiyans were all too confused to fight well. The madness slowly all began to revolve around Planet Vegeta. The opposing forces were pushing the Saiyan army in towards the core of their great city. Towards the Royal Palace where they hoped to trap them. The Saiyans were losing. It was the second time they had ever been losing to an opposing race but this time there was no full moon to save them and even if there had been the Saiyans would be too divided to prosper. This was turning out to be the final moments of the Saiyan race. **

**What happened after was rumored to be something else. It was rumored that Frieza had erupted in his second form and the Saiyans all stood behind him and fought off the enemy. Only a select few ever knew how the Saiyans really won. **

**Frieza had powered up to his max but still stayed in his first form. He fought off the enemy with incredible power but could not get enough Saiyans to join him. Suddenly there was an explosion somewhere near the Royal Castle. The warriors looked to see a Saiyan pod halfway through the ground. To their bewilderment the pod exploded to reveal a figure that had haunted so many of the Saiyans. There stood a dead Saiyan warrior with hair of fire and eyes of ice. He seemed to be only semi-real, like a ghost or a vision but somehow he was as real as any other Saiyan or organism in the universe. Saiyans and enemies alike stopped in their tracks. **

**Frieza was in disbelief at the sight, it was the legendary Super Saiyan. Maybe the most powerful Saiyan that ever lived. Brol said his words slowly and carefully making sure each was heard. "We will not die today" was all he said. Then he smiled that same smile he had shown as he stared at the giant Oozaru. He then marched in front of the Saiyan army and just stood there seeming to send a message with his eyes. The last words the Saiyan ever spoke to the others before all hell broke loose was was "We stand united" and then he turned to the enemy. Without a moments hesitation a Super Saiyan and over a million other Saiyans came rushing at the enemy united as one. The Super Saiyan easily swept through them and the others followed all too happy to fight along side their Super Saiyan. In only a matter of minutes no one but a Saiyan and Frieza were left standing. The other Saiyans cheered on Brol as he raised his arms in victory. **

**"I killed more of my people than I could ever count yet I ironically enough I think I saved even more" he said to them. "Do not forget that we shall always stand together, and if you don't we will live an infinite. And I will always fight along side you because we truly are the greatest race ever born" he said quietly yet profoundly. "In 1,000 years I will be reborn" he was rumored to have said as he seemed to fade away from the world of the living forever. People say that he rose from the grave to lead the people he had hated so much to victory because no matter what they could do to him, he was a pure blood Saiyan. From that day forth the Saiyans never fought as a divided again. The events that happened were soon altered by Frieza that a god had hovered down from the heavens and lead the Saiyans to victory referring to himself of course. The Saiyans never knew the truth for as long as they existed and they never will. **

**As time grew on they conquered more and more and slowly fell back under Frieza's control. They became as smart as average humans and they grew even more powerful. The Saiyan Butoden was an annually anticipated event that happened only once every year and lasted 6 earth days. As they trained more and more they gradually grew stronger and stronger but unbeknowest to them Frieza was many steps ahead of them and had already discovered three more forms he could transform into in case the Saiyans ever revolted. 50 years after the Trembling Gods the Saiyan owned roughly one quarter of the galaxy. However 1000 years after Brol they hadn't gained that many planets. **

**The King now was the father of a young child who showed incredible potential in battle and had even surpassed his father. He had the attitude, the pride and the thirst for battle that any Saiyan would, he was the ideal Super Saiyan and when he was born everyone thought for sure he would become one. Frieza too sensed another Super Saiyan in Vegita even more incredible than Brol had been. Frieza was still scared to death of Super Saiyans. He had remembered every detail of Brol's return from the dead to bring the Saiyans victory. **

**When the Vegeta heard Frieza demand to have the young prince he almost tried to kill Frieza himself. He and the other Saiyans were beginning to prepare a massive revolt around Frieza and he couldn't let his son be in the crossfire or one of Frieza's trump cards to stop the revolt. Eventually he had to give Frieza his son to make sure he wasn't suspicious but Frieza was well aware of their revolt. He knew that King Vegeta was planning it when all the Saiyans were on Planet Vegeta for the Saiyan Butoden. This was convenient for Frieza as well because he would be able to take care of all the Saiyans in one massive sweep. The only four Saiyans off-planet would be that baby Saiyan sent to that far off planet, Vegita, his bodyguard Nappa and his companion Radditz. Even though Vegita had the potential to become a Super Saiyan he had neither the power nor the experience and Frieza would make sure it stayed that way. **

**When the Changeling saw that Vegeta was already training his son to destroy planets he wasted no time in forcing a contract that the son of King Vegeta would go to himself. When Vegeta got word of it he erupted in rage against the contract and promptly refused to sign it. Frieza was not surprised at the least however. Instead he used his years of experience of ruling the Saiyans to manipulate the stubborn king. Eventually the king gave in and handed over Vegita. Part 1 of Frieza's plan was complete, now he needed the Saiyans taken care of. They were getting far too powerful and eventually their numbers would overtake him just like it had the Tai-jin. There were just too many of them and he needed them gone, all of them. **

**However there were billions of those stupid apes and it would be impossible to kill all of them if they weren't all in the same area. There were too many and at least a few would escape and restart their civilization. There was only one time when all the Saiyans would be together and that would be the Saiyan Butoden. Obviously King Vegeta would be trying to kill Frieza with his army. Frieza was well aware of how that idiot thought and that same idiot had no idea how Frieza thought. Frieza was hardly a predictable being and if anyone was going to be able to figure out how he ticks it wouldn't be those stupid Saiyans. **

**After what seemed an eternity the Saiyan Butoden finally came and Frieza put his plan into action. King Vegeta had sent a message to Frieza that he would be boarding his ship to meet with the monster in private regarding an important issue. Frieza knew better. He had already sent Vegeta, his personal bodyguard and another Saiyan to Planet Caca to take it over. **

**Vegeta went on board and confronted Frieza. He then took all of his power locked up deep inside and threw it at Frieza. The monster only laughed and shrugged off all of the blows. Then he took out the last and most powerful Saiyan king ever with a single blow that shattered the hearts of every Saiyan alive. **

**The rest is history. Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta killing all but seven Saiyans. Vegeta's companion Radditz went to bring Kakarot back from Planet Earth and was killed. Then Vegita and his bodyguard came to Earth and both lost. Nappa was killed but Vegeta escaped. They met up back on Planet Namek and Vegeta finally died. Goku rediscovered the ancient power of Brol and went Super Saiyan finally putting an end to Frieza's reign. Then Vegita and four more Super Saiyans rediscovered Brol's power, one who left back to another time. A fifth who was incredibly aggressive fought to put an end to Goku and lost three times like Goku's clone who had tried to take over with a Tree of Might had years ago. Eventually only there were only 5 Super Saiyans but they stood together just like Brol had told them and prevailed as one. **

**In Hell Saiyans accused Brol of lying to them and that they had died together not stood. Brol shook it off and simply said, "Wait". Sure enough 5 Saiyans eventually did stand together and prevailed as the defenders of the galaxy, not the menace of it. Brol could only smile in awe and pride knowing he had prevailed in his mission he had risen from the dead to accomplish. **

**The Saiyans went from a species of stupid apes to a solitary group of stupid warriors to a clan of blood-thirsty warriors to a small empire on their own planet to an empire with advanced technology to a larger empire to an enormous empire to the menace of the galaxy to a gargantuan empire under the rule of a monster to a almost extinct race of warriors to 5 weary warriors to 4 stronger warriors to a Super Saiyan, a dead Prince, a mad Saiyan and his mad father to 4 Powerful Saiyans and a half Saiyan to three Super Saiyans and a half Saiyan to 4 incredibly strong Super Super Saiyans to Three Super Saiyans to Five Super Saiyans to the Five defenders of the galaxy to the two defenders of the galaxy to the single most powerful being ever created again to two lonely Super Saiyans to five victorious Super Saiyans who were amongst the five most powerful beings in the galaxy who just happened to be good guys. **

**What's the purpose of doing a documentary on them? Because they prevailed by standing together and went through Heaven and Hell to be victorious **

**·****END **

**Email: [trunksisdabom@yahoo.com][1]**

   [1]: mailto:trunksisdabom@yahoo.com



End file.
